WISHES CHANGE
by THECHAOTICSHADOW
Summary: crossover counterpart when I was finally brave enough to post it. Percy loses Annabeth or does he? The Grail can grant any wish to the one who wins the war of 7 masters and servants even summoning dead. Percy summons Archer (haha) to fight for the grail but will his wish change? Any pairing u want! R & R! You decide everything to the story! look inside for details! Read please!


_**A/N:**_

 _ **So, I'm using a new account now cuz my last one was an epic fail**_

 _ **GET READING! :) (2k words**_ _ **and more)**_

 _ **TOHSAKA HAS BIG BOY LANGUAGE! OH NO!:)**_

 _ **RATED T FOR TOHSAKA'S ANGER ISSUE MOUTH**_

 _Alright guys actually read this please. It's important_. :)

So the reason why I'm not putting this into crossovers is because it isn't really a crossover. More like an adaptation my way. Okay fine, it's a crossover I just want more people to read it. Hehe… But Of course if you have no idea what Fate/ Stay Night (The new Unlimited Blade Works one) is, then that's okay. Percy will explain indirectly to you through his buddy Emiya Shirou.

JUST PLEASE READ! I NEED SUPPORT. *ahem* As I was saying, this is Percy in the Holy Grail War. WHICH PERCY WILL PERSONALLY EXPLAIN… Isn't that right, Perce?

Percy: *screams* NOOOO!

Me: I will eat sushi.

Percy: *screams again* DON"T HURT THEM! I WILL EXPLAIN! In time...

Emiya Shirou: That Greek idiot is supposed to be my master?

PS- Emiya is 20, and Percy is 18. Tohsaka is 16, and Saber is 18

CHAPTER 1

DISCLAIMER- PJO IS RIORDAN'S AND TYPE MOON ISN'T MINE EITHER... I wish they were though...

"Screw you." A black haired girl wearing a red outfit with a black skirt and stockings, said in Japanese whilst flipping a boy off with the finger.

"Do you want to?" The blue-ish purple-ish haired boy mocked.

"Do you want to die?" the girl threatened holding up a large textbook.

As the boy fled, the girl turned around to see Issei, the student council president.

"Nice one Tohsaka-san! Shinji ran like the wind!" the student council president was bent over laughing.

Tohsaka herself couldn't help but grin.

Halfway across the world, in Manhattan, New York, Percy Jackson was having the time of his life. In a bad way. A really bad way which made Percy want to kill the fates. But he couldn't. So, he took out his rage by soloing Gaea and Tartarus by himself. Meanwhile, Annabeth lay unnaturally still and pale on the blood stained floor.

Tohsaka grew still and her face drained of color when she heard what was on the voice message recorded onto her home phone.

" _ **This is Kirei, Overseer of the Holy Grail War. As you are sure to understand the deadline is in two days and two nights. Make your decision before the third day. 5 classes have already been fulfilled. Only two slots left and one of them is to be**_ **chosen by the Holy Grail itself** _ **. That means one slot. Better get it Rin or else-"**_

At this, Tohsaka slammed the 'delete message' button in anger.

 _'Who the hell does that piece of shit think he is? No one underestimates the might of the Tohsaka family. I'll give that ugly old man a piece of my mind! I'll summon Saber, the strongest Servant and see how much uglier his face can be!'_

A beautifully decorated golden cup was flying invisible at the speed of light all around the world looking for the perfect and most amusing Master for Archer, the last Servant available.

In Manhattan, Percy led Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Nico into the great throne room of Olympus. Percy growled as his friends form 3 pairs of 2 and stood behind him to back him up. Eyeing Hades with the glare of a stormy sea, he screamed, "Give her back Uncle Hades! Return her from the underworld! I saved Olympus, I demand this as my gift. G-Give her b-ba-back…" Percy voice began to fade into sobs at the end.

"I am sorry nephew. Annabeth chose to be reborn the second she got-" Hades was cut off by Percy's scream.

"What," Percy asked desperately, "is my purpose in life then?"

Jason stepped up to his crying friend, but then froze. Everything froze, except for Percy _. "Your purpose,"_ a strangely soothing female voice whispered to him, _"is simple Perseus Jackson, you fight in the Holy Grail War."_

Percy's reddened eyes stopped leaking a salty river and looked around but everything was black, the gods and his friends were not here. "Wha-what are you talking about? Who-Where are you?"

The female voice replied again, _"I am the Holy Grail. I am who Seven Masters and Seven Servants fight over. I am the cup that grants its possessor one wish of any kind. Only after a ritual as powerful as human mages and heroic spirits fighting side by side and against one another will I have the power to grant anything. Currently there are 6 Masters, a single position is left."_

Now, the Holy Grail was visible as a floating gold cup decorated richly. Percy was stumbling for words now and hoarsely asked the Grail a question, "Is bringing back the dead included in everything?"

If a cup could smile, The Holy Grail would be grinning. Percy was hooked.

 _"Yes, boy anything. However, you must defeat and kill all other Masters and Servants."_ The Holy Grail answered Percy's hopeful question.

Percy's face lit up, just like the good times at Camp Half-blood, as if nothing had happened, because he was going to fix this, fix it all. "How do I sign-up?"

 _"Go to Fuyuki, Japan, young one. You will see a redhead holding up your name on a piece of paper. He is your Servant. You are his Master, his body is your shield, his sword is your destiny. I am only gifting you your Servant because you are new to this. I have high hopes Perseus Jackson. You are one of the few demigods that can perform the mortal magic of ice. Use it as you would your water powers. Do not fail me."_

Time suddenly resumed as Percy felt Jason's hand land on his shoulder. "It's okay buddy. We-" Jason was cut short after seeing Percy's grin. It wasn't an 'I will kill you all' grin nor was it an insane grin. It was Percy grin. A grin they hadn't seen since Annabeth. "I'm going to Japan." Percy said, eyes twinkling.

"Bye guys! I have no idea how long this is going to take, but when I'm back, Annabeth will be with me." Percy took a deep breath and looked at each of his friends. "Thank you guys, for all of you've done. She said it was dangerous so if I don't come back, keep 'em safe, Jason, Frank, Nico. Jason, take them back to camp for me dude."

"Uncle Zeus," Percy looked up at the big figure of the King of the Gods, "can you get me a one way trip to Fuyuki, Japan? No questions." Percy added before Zeus could ask.

Ares cheered in his throne, "Damn, kid's got balls!"

Aphrodite snorted, "More balls than you since he beat you when he was 12 years old."

"ENOUGH!" Zeus's voice boomed over the chit-chat, "Perseus Jackson, you have been the greatest demigod hero we have ever known, I do not know your reasons for leaving, but they have always proved to be good reasons in the end. I trust you to come back as Protector and Savior of Olympus Twice. Go, boy." The King of the gods waved his hand over Percy, who disappeared into sparks.

"I ask you, are you my Master?" asked a blond haired girl in knight-like armor, holding an invisible sword. Her Japanese was flawless.

Tohsaka stepped back and smiled, admiring what she had summoned. A hero from the legends of Europe most likely. "I am your Master," She replied, "Which class are you?"

The Servant looked at Tohsaka who was starting to find this creepy, "I Arthuria, King of Knights. The sword I wield is Excalibur, it cannot be seen until my Noble Phantasm. I am Saber."

At this Tohsaka smiled. She was going to win. _What now Kirei? I summoned a Saber class and got the King of Knights. She's a girl though. It should be Queen._

Percy popped up at the exit of the airport and instantly spotted the sign reading, "Percy Jackson," being held up by a lean yet muscular red head who seemed to be around 20 years old. Percy watched as the other boy smiled when he saw Percy walking over. The red haired Japanese boy asked Percy in Japanese, "I ask you, are you my Master."

"If you're one of those Servant people than yes, I am." Percy replied in the same language, surprised.

"Master, I suggest we go somewhere safer to discuss." The Servant suggested to Percy while looking around.

"Yeah," Percy said, "Good idea, but don't call me Master, just Percy will be fine. And don't act all formal."

"Sure Percy," the Servant answered, "Let's just go. This doesn't feel right my sensory data is picking up magic residue."

"Okay then, that's probably bad. We should defini-"

"Too late." A female voice said behind them.

Percy and his Servant turned to see a black haired girl with a red shirt, a black skirt and black stockings. Behind her was a blond haired girl slightly taller and scarier, wearing a white shirt and a blue skirt.

"Yeah," Percy muttered, "We're in danger."

"Saber." The girl motioned to her blonde servant.

Saber glowed and in a second she was wearing silver knight armor but still her blue skirt and without a helmet. In her hands she seemed to be holding on to nothing but the air, but she held it like a sword.

"Oh crap." Percy whispered.

"Run Percy!" His Servant grabbed his arm and pulled him at super human speed.

"After them Saber!" the girl grinned as her Servant pulled her forward.

As fast as Percy's Servant could run, Percy was a lot heavier than the 16 year old girl and Percy's Servant was definitely heavier than the girl's Saber Servant, whatever that was.

Percy's Servant finally stopped at a remote area in the nearest park.

"They'll outrun us. Now, we fight." The Servant said, muttering something like 'Trace On' after.

A second later, he was holding two swords that looked short but wide and powerful with designs on the dark sides of the blades.

Percy pulled out a pen, to which his Servant raised an eyebrow, but right after he uncapped it, Riptide sprang out. Percy's Servant nodded in approval of the weapon. "Hey, uh, what's your name?" Percy asked his Servant.

The red head looked at Saber who was rapidly approaching and whispered to Percy, "Emiya Shirou. If we're alone call me Shirou, if we're in public, call me by my class name whi-"

"Ready your sword Percy." Shirou warned Percy.

"I got the defense." Percy told Shirou as he drew upon this 'ice' magic.

Emiya nodded at his Master as he crouched down to prepare a counter attack.

 _ **CLIFFHANGER! AND BY THE WAY! THESE MESSAGES ARE IMPORTANT!YOU CHOOSE ASPECTS OF THE STORY. KINDA…**_

Please leave reviews! One or two reviews and at least 20 views and I'll be happy enough to write the next one! I will not open any polls so tell me in reviews if you want me to ship Percy with someone. If so, who? Choices are: Annabeth, Piper, a goddess, Hazel, Tohsaka (preferred), Saber (Preferred), Shinji's little sister Sakura, or any girl you can think of (OC are okay! And goddesses are okay too! ). If you don't want any shipping, tell me through review or pm. If you just want this to be pure adventure/fantasy feel free to tell me. I'll make note of it. I'll also reply to most of the reviews I get! Even if you're a guest.

NO LEMONS! I WILL NOT WRITE A LEMON!

Just pm or review what ya think and I'll answer you and remember what ya said.

Don't know when I'll have time to write more of this if you're hooked to my amazing story. But its summer so I'll find time and write some more but you guys gotta make the 1-2 review and 20 views minimum requirement (the more, the merrier) So spread the news! And make me write!

By the way… if you haven't already, watch Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works. (The new one not the old fate/stay night, the Unlimited Blade Works one is new)

Right now I would be watching Fate/Stay Night, but the electricity is out and I have no wifi to watch. Our house should have electricity in just a bit and I can watch Fate/Stay Night on REALLY REALLY SOON!

SEE YOU GUYS! PM ME IF YOU WANT MORE STORIES ON PERCY JACKSON, OR FATE/STAY NIGHT, OR _**ANY**_ OTHER BOOK/ANIME. I MIGHT JUST WRITE IT! *wink* I'M ALWAYS OPEN TO CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!

LEAVE YOUR FEEDBACK!

Btw… did ya get it when I made Percy master of Archer?! That was kinda funny.

Percy will never learn how to use a bow correctly.

Unless you want him to… *wink* *wink*

Leave what ya think

- _ **SHADOW**_

Remember to actually read the foreword and afterword of each chapter guys. They aren't there for nothing.


End file.
